There is conventionally used an oscillator device including an oscillator as a sensor for various electronic devices such as personal computers or cell phones. An oscillator device of this type typically employs a structure in which various oscillators such as an AT oscillator, a tuning fork oscillator or an H-type oscillator are supported on a base and are electrically connected via a conductive adhesive.
Since the conductive adhesive has high adhesion, a failure may occur that the oscillator is fixed on the base and a degree of freedom for oscillating thereof is restricted in each direction, which limits oscillation, and an output frequency of the oscillator is unstable and thus the oscillator does not oscillate.
To the contrary, there is known an oscillator device having an oscillator supported on a base. In the oscillator device, the oscillator is connected to wires extending from the base via wire bonding and thus is supported in air with respect to the base, one of connection terminals provided on the oscillator is connected to connection ends of the wires, and at least some of the wires work as electric wirings electrically connected to the oscillator (see Japanese Patent No. 3864952).
For the oscillator device, when an oscillator device is manufactured, an adhesive material is first applied to the center of a support substrate and the oscillator is adhered to the support substrate. Next, terminals of the support substrate and terminals of the oscillator are connected to each other via wire bonding by wires and then the adhesive material is melted and removed. Thus, it is possible to obtain the oscillator device having a structure in which the oscillator is suspended in air with respect to the support substrate.
However, since the oscillator in the oscillator device is finally provided in a closed space surrounded by the support substrate, side surfaces and a ceiling, in the method using the adhesive material, foreign substances of the adhesive material remain in the closed space, which may influence the operation of the oscillator. Further, the processing in which the adhesive material is applied to the substrate and then the applied adhesive material is melted is complicated and thus the oscillator device may not be efficiently manufactured.